pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Candace was asleep in her bed. It was October 31st: Halloween Morning. Her door opened, and a dark shadowy figure crept into her room. It crawled on the floor and snuck up to her bed. It slowly rose up right next to her head. At this time you could see two green glowing eyes. Candace woke up and immediately screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She yelled. The figure fell over and a mask fell off, revealing it to be Phineas and Ferb in a monster costume. "Get out of my room!" Candace told them. "Alright, Candace, you don't need to yell." Phineas said. "NOW!!!" Candace yelled. Phineas and Ferb walked out. Perry popped out from the costume. "...AND TAKE YOUR PLATYPUS WITH YOU!!!" Candace added. Perry walked out. Candace slammed the door and got ready for the day. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were thinking about their Halloween plans. "I see what you mean, Ferb, but if we do that, the police might be suspicious." Phineas told his brother. Isabella walked in. "Whatcha --" She began. "Doooooooooin'?" Baljeet asked as he walked in. Isabella glared at him and stomped on his foot. Baljeet held said foot in pain. "Hey! Nobody hurts Baljeet but me!" Buford yelled, running into the yard before immediately wedgie-ing Baljeet. "Can we get back to the point here?" Phineas asked. "It's Halloween and we need to do something..." "Extravagant?" Isabella asked. "Spooooooooooky?" Baljeet asked, still in horrible pain. "Fun?" Buford asked. "Exactly!" Phineas exclaimed. "We need something extravagant, spooky, and most importantly, fun!" "Mine was most important!" Buford yelled. "Yeah, yeah, we get it, blah blah" Isabella and Baljeet said. All of a sudden, Irving ran in. "Guys! Guys! I got the memo!" Irving exclaimed, dressed in a light-up Christmas sweater and a Santa hat. "Ummm... what... memo?" Phineas wondered. "The memo about your GENIUS idea to go caroling on Halloween! Sounds just like a Phineas and Ferb idea!" Irving told them. "Uh, Irving, we're not going caroling..." Phineas said. "Then why did I get this memo?" Irving asked. Albert walked in, laughing his pants off. "Haha! You fell for it! I sent you that fake memo!" Albert laughed some more. "Anyway, has anyone seen Perry recently?" Buford wondered aloud. "Ugh, you ruined it! Buford, it goes "Hey, where's Perry?". I can't believe you would even SAY IT LIKE THAT! UGH!" Baljeet ranted. Buford simply gave Baljeet another wedgie. "The pain. It is unbearable. It really is." Baljeet said monotonely. --- Perry walked over to the front of the house. He pushed a button on a skeleton. It danced for a minute, before he fell into his lair. A skull landed right on top of Perry's head where his hat usually is. "Ah, good morning... Agent... P... Carl! Why is Agent P's hat a skull?" Monogram said. "I don't know, sir, why don't you ask him?" Carl suggested. "...Well, Agent P? Why." Monogram asked. Perry looked up, took off the skull, and put on his fedora. "Ah, good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been renting old classic monster movies. You know, like Frankenstein, Dracula, the Wolfman. Classics. I remember when they first came out... good times." Monogram explained. Perry saluted and ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, your timing is to die for. And by to die for, of course I mean for YOU to die for! Hahahaha!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz told his nemesis before a trap landed on him in the form of a DVD case with Perry's body on the cover. "Well, I suppose you're wondering why I've been watching all these old monster movies. Well, it should be obvious. It's Halloween, I mean really, come on, you have to watch monster movies on Halloween it's like... a law or something. Well, at least it was back in Gimmelshtump... they caused many a bed wetting when I was a boy. Looking back at them today though, the effects weren't all that great. But I thought, what if I can bring movie monsters to reality? I figure that if I can command an army of movie monsters, I can take over the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!!!" Doofenshmirtz explained. "So I created the Movie-Monster-Create-Inator!" He pushed a button and a little bat flew out of the machine. "Huh... I expected more of a... wolfman or something..." The bat transformed into a regular vampire. "There we go, now we're talking! Hey - Hey wait, where are you going!?" The vampire turned back into a bat and flew away. "Ugh... Well, maybe I'll have better luck with Frankenst -- FRANKENSTEIN, WHERE ARE YOU GO -- ugh, he's gone too. Well, maybe the Wolfman will be -- Do I even need to say it?" --- "Haunted house?" Isabella asked "Been done." Phineas answered. "Giant monster?" Buford suggested. "Too many exist." Phineas explained. "M-m-monsters!?!?" Baljeet yelled. "No, Baljeet, I just said -- monsters!?" Phineas yelled, seeing the vampire, wolfman, and Frankenstein Doofenshmirtz had just unleashed. "Monsters! Monsters! Monsters!!!" Phineas yelled. "This is it! Fighting classical movie monsters!" Phineas ran toward the monsters. "Hey hairy!" The wolfman looked right at Phineas with a curious dog noise thingy. He hit him with a rolled up newspaper. "Bad dog!" He yelled. "Does Phineas seem a little... weird today to anyone else?" Baljeet asked. "No, why do you ask?" Ferb answered. Ferb's arms and legs got all green and wiggly and turned into tentacles. The rest of his body turned into a green creature resembling Kang and Kodos from "The Simpsons". Buford and Isabella did the same. Baljeet screamed at the top of his lungs. Baljeet woke up in his bed at 3:00 am November 1st. "...that's the last time I watch all 22 Treehouse of Horrors and eat an entire haul of Halloween candy in one night." And fell back to sleep. Category:Fanon Works Category:Works of AgentGoldfish Category:Halloween Episode Category:Amazing works of art